Kinky
by Ferdinand with Flowers
Summary: Chains and whips are so overrated. /Fukuro Lady/Lying Figure/ Femslash


**Irony: Kay plus for an em rated game**

* * *

><p>It starts life horny.<p>

* * *

><p>Limbs flailing around and trying to grasp on slippery surfaces, while the shrill cries emitting from its orifice resounds across the empty halls of the sewers. Deformed legs pick the thing's body up; body fighting against gravity as it tries to balance its bipedal form in the air.<p>

And soon the thing triumphs as it manages to make itself stand on its own two feet, when, just like that, it suddenly realizes how much of an abomination it really is.

It would cry out. Cry out because it is afraid of itself. Cry out because of the dark landscape that it is currently in. Cry out because its joints hurt as it weighs its body against its legs.

But it does not cry, for you see, it started life horny. It was born for one reason and one reason only, it has one purpose and one purpose only; to have sex.

It wants to be dominated; wants a mummy and a dada to inflict a certain type of pain of which to elevate the process of its being.

A paradox. The thing does not understand sex, yet at the same time, it fully grasps the meaning of it. And it knows it must find it.

It takes the first step, and it screams out in agony from an orifice placed somewhere strategically on its body. The scream bounces off the walls of the sewer, pierces the darkness, settles and dies into the murky waters. The creature's joints screech and ache and break with the pressure of its body.

But the pain is bearable; with another scream, it stumbles clumsily forward and into the darkness.

* * *

><p>The thing wanders for a while; darkness and a lust for the unknown being its only companion. As it wanders through the darkness, the thing gains an awareness of itself and realizes what it is.<p>

It is a stupid beast, a dumb being. A pitiful thing that only exists for lustful activity.

And find it, it must.

* * *

><p>Suddenly, off in the distance, it sees a red light.<p>

From which bodily organ it can perceive this light is lost upon the beast; it is too ignorant of its own anatomy to know what or where its eyes are.

It questions the light as well. What is the concept of a light? And for that matter, what is the concept of the color red?

Is it dangerous? Should it be cautious?

The thing ignores its ramblings and feeling of caution, in favor for a smell emanating from the red light. What is the smell? The beast is uncertain of the nature of the smell, yet at its very core, it knows the smell is what the beast is craving for.

Its legs shambles itself forward, pain causing the thing to screech inhumanly in pain, as it travels towards the light.

* * *

><p>Turning a corner, the thing finds itself in a room bathed in a red light. It is a tiled room, something akin to a bathroom, with each porcelain square reflecting the red light dully. A bathtub filled with a red liquid is in the middle of the bathroom. A figure is inside the bathtub, angled in a way so that a chest is visible and breasts are pointing upwards as the figure balances its spine against the opposite rim of the tub.<p>

The thing can see the figure's lower body; a tight stomach with a small belly button and the beginnings of thighs that are half submerged in the red liquid. Pale arms are hanging limply over the rims of the tub at odd joints; dead fingers pointing at the ground in a melancholy fashion.

Studying the room, the thing begins to wonder where the red light is coming from. The beast then realizes that the light and the smell it was following is coming from not one source, but two: the liquid _**and**_ the figure.

The thing doesn't know how it knows these notions; it just knows.

The figure is stuck leaning on the rim when it suddenly starts to move in front of the beast's presence. Jerky jerky at first, limbs at the figure's side moving erratically in a marionette fashion. Hands grab at the edges of the tub, and the figure starts to lift itself upwards.

Then the figure lifts its head.

* * *

><p>The thing does not comprehend what it is looking at. Its mind is over flooded with mixed emotions when it views the figure's features. Knowledge it knows. Knowledge it doesn't.<p>

The head has silk-like hair, stylized in a bob cut. The face of the figure, if it should be called that, was elegant in its oval design.

But it was unsettling to the creature, for you see, where a face should be, there is none. Instead, there is a slit like opening, itself pulsing with a motion akin to an opening and closing in a rhythmatic fashion.

Then the figure speaks.

* * *

><p>Is it an elegant voice?<p>

Something like a shriek? Something beauteous? Something disgusting?  
>The thing does not comprehend.<p>

* * *

><p>The figure's Siren Call as the slit on its face slides open. The creature watches as the figure movies the joints of its limbs and brings its hands towards its chest and starts to finger its breasts, squeeze its tits.<p>

And the thing just watches.

It was born horny, and this is what it wants.

* * *

><p>Siren Call, and the thing watches aroused.<p>

* * *

><p>Siren Call, and it's exotic music to be aroused.<p>

* * *

><p>The figure's Siren Call is feminine; the thing suddenly grasps the notion of gender. It is like some lost skill hidden away with lock and key. Siren Call doing away with chains.<p>

The thing then starts to approach the figure with the woman's voice that resides in the bathtub. Takes a step and screeches because it hurts.

* * *

><p>The figure with the woman's voice watches as the creature approaches the tub. Watches as the thing stops just inches away from the rim of the tub, as the thing contemplates how it will situate itself inside the bathtub.<p>

* * *

><p>The thing is getting smarter, it leans its torso on the edge of the tub's rims and, using its feet, begins to slowly lower its being into the red liquid.<p>

The feature that the creature would call its 'head' is dipped into the liquid, and when the creature suddenly realizes how warm the liquid is, do its joints give out. It slides on the smooth ceramic slowly into the liquid, legs dangling calmly in the air.

The beast does not scream, but merely enjoys the ecstasy the liquid provides. And soon, the orifice placed somewhere strategically on its body begins to eat.

* * *

><p>The figure with the woman's voice begins to scream in ecstasy as the thing eats her juices.<p>

The figure with the woman's voice begins to scream in ecstasy as the thing begins to eat her.

* * *

><p>The thing that shrills with each step soon disappears into the red liquid.<p>

The figure with the woman's voice soon sinks into the red liquid.

* * *

><p>The waters are thrashing, bubbles are churning. Screams are piercing through the waters and are bouncing off the walls of the bathroom.<p>

One final bubble, then calm sets in among the red sea.

* * *

><p>Silk-like hair rises from the waters, already dried as they touch the air. Soon the figure is out in the open, and takes the position she had when the creature arrived.<p>

She gave no mind as her juices flowed around her.

* * *

><p>It had started life horny.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>There is no moral.<strong>

disclaimer  
>and<br>concrit greatly appreciated.


End file.
